durmstrang_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eilif Bjørgfinnur
Eilif Levi Bjørgfinnur Fourth Year Student This character belongs to Rabbit History Eilif was born to a pure-blooded family, alongside his 3 siblings, Áskil, Astrid, and Amalja Bjørgfinnur — they are quadruplets. Eilif and his siblings were raised by their father, Artan. Eilif can't remember a time when their mother was there, and their father Artan would never talk about it. In order of birth, it goes Áskil, Astrid, Amalja, Eilif. The younger 2, Eilif and Amalja are usually described by adults as "the quiet ones" or worse "the babies", while the older 2, Áskil and Astrid, are "the loud ones" or "the leaders". They were raised on Lítla Dímun, one of the Faroe Islands (Føroyar). No muggles live on Lítla Dímun, and they believe it is "uninhabited", making it a good place for Bjørgfinnurs to live. Eilif and his siblings were brought up with lots of magic and no worries about muggles. Not that they are prejudice, but it was safer. And as a single father, Artan did not need yet another thing to worry about. They went to Suðuroy sometimes, but most of the time they stayed on Lítla Dímun. Sure, this meant there were no other kids to play with, but with 3 siblings and a little bit of magic the Bjørgfinnur kids made their own fun. Since the kids couldn't get off the island, and they were all looking out for one another, most days their father would turn them loose on Lítla Dímun. At the age of 11, Eilif and his brother and sisters prepared for Durmstrang. Their dad helped them get their trunks together, and off they went. Personality Eilif is quiet. Not shy in the least, but quiet. He doesn't blabber on and on. He's stubborn; he sets his heels in, and he holds grudges. He would keep a promise with his final breath, and thought he might run away, he'll come back, this time with an advantage. Eilif's not exactly a people person by nature, but growing up, someone was always there, so now he dislikes being alone, and solitude can seem almost eery to him. Appearance Eilif has blond hair and blue-gray eyes. He's the shortest of his siblings, but only by a little. Eilif really likes wearing hats. His hair is usually on the long side, not because he wants his hair long, but because he really really hates haircuts. Relationships Artan Bjørgfinnur Eilif and his siblings were raised solely by their pápi. Eilif has resented his father many times, when he treats him like the little one or only listens to the others kids' side of the story. But he only has 1 parent and he needs his dad, so Eilif always gets over it eventually, although he's held grudges for up to a week before. And at the end of the day, Eilif knows Pápi is doing his best to do what's best for the 4 of them, and he appreciates that. Móðir Eilif thinks it's simple: he doesn't have a mother. And he never has, so why should he miss her? What he does have is a father, a brother, and two sisters, which is plenty of family, thank you very much. He's never felt her absence, although he suspects that Astrid does. Áskil L. Bjørgfinnur Áskil, the oldest of the Bjørgfinnur kids and Eilif's only brother. Both the leader and the prankster, he is almost fully Eilif's opposite, but they don't clash too badly — or at least not as badly as you'd expect. Astrid A. Bjørgfinnur Astrid Aleksandra, the second oldest of the Bjørgfinnur kids. You can always count on Astrid to liven things up. She's, as Eilif puts it, "high on life." Amalja N. Bjørgfinnur Amalja is the younger of Eilif's two sisters, and quieter than Astrid — not that that would take much. Sweet and introspective, she can be infuriatingly slow at times, but generally she understand better than the others. Facts *He is the youngest of the Bjørgfinnur quadruplets. *He can actually draw quite well. *He likes muggle technology. *His siblings frequently call him little brother, baby brother, and so on. He hates it, but knows that they won't stop, so he don't always waste his breath telling them to stop anymore. *He hates haircuts. The stranger touching his head, the little itchy bits of hair that get in your shirt, everything. Eilif resits cutting it as long as he can, then cuts it too short himself in the bathroom and wears a hat for a few months until the unevenness grows out some. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Male Category:Fourth Years Category:Pure-blood Category:Rabbitty's pages Category:Faroese Category:Bjørgfinnur Family Category:November Birthday Category:Juniper Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Grey Eyes Category:Right Handed